<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fractured But Dip by Monilovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282569">The Fractured But Dip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely'>Monilovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Comedy, Demon Summoning, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, South Park: The Fractured But Whole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percebendo a desvantagem deles no campo de batalha, os bichinhos da floresta também invocam um aliado para o campo de batalha.</p><p>Mas a invocação não podia ter acontecido em um momento mais inconveniente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fractured But Dip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passaram-se apenas alguns dias e o mundo já estava em pedaços. O céu completamente coberto de nuvens pretas, as ruas pegando fogo e pessoas completamente bêbadas cambaleando de um lado para o outro. Mitch Conner fora eleito prefeito em pouquíssimo tempo, uma de suas primeiras ordens sendo que todo dia deveria ser natal, realmente um sonho de criança, mas que se tornava um pesadelo quando colocado na vida real. Os habitantes de South Park não eram responsáveis o suficiente - nem de longe! - para lidar com a possibilidade de se esbaldar em bebidas com responsabilidade.</p><p>Se seu ânus estivesse em condições melhores, talvez você pudesse colocar um fim à tudo aquilo. Mas você não acreditou em si mesmo e olha onde veio parar: no fim do mundo. Aquela imagem ao seu redor era o verdadeiro apocalipse.</p><p>Você seguia junto a Human Kite, Mysterion e Toolshed na direção da clínica de aborto para consertar seu ânus quando vocês quatro acabaram por serem parados por Mackey, o conselheiro da escola.</p><p>- Ah, oi, crianças. Feliz natal, mkay. Eu tô tão bebo… Parece que é natal a um ano. O que eles colocam nessas bebidas? - ele realmente estava bêbado, você pôde facilmente notar pelo jeito que ele falava arrastado e cambaleava mesmo estando parado.</p><p>- Mr Mackey, tem queijo no seu álcool. - Kite apontou. - Você tem que parar de beber isso.</p><p>- Mas é natal, crianças! Não tem nada de errado em beber no natal…</p><p>De repente, algo disparou na direção de Mackey, como um laser, e explodiu sua cabeça. Você arregalou seus olhos em espanto enquanto o resto de seu corpo caía no chão, morto.</p><p>- AH, DEUS! SÃO ELES DE NOVO! - alguém gritou e todas as pessoas saíram correndo.</p><p>Ao virar para trás, você ficou chocado ao encontrar um grupo de animais silvestres usando roupas de natal caminhando em sua direção.</p><p>- Ah, não se preocupem, pessoal. Nós só estamos aqui para comemorar a vinda do nosso lorde e salvador! - um deles disse.</p><p>Você nunca viu criaturas com roupas de natal que falavam antes, ninguém podia te culpar por estar chocado. De qualquer forma, você está em South Park agora, esse tipo de coisa devia ser normal, especialmente se os garotos agiram como se já estivessem familiarizados com aquelas figuras.</p><p>- Feliz natal, pessoal! - um deles gritou, e você não sentiu muita firmeza naquela voz para acreditar que ele realmente te desejasse um feliz natal.</p><p>- Olha, é o vigilante que o prefeito falou! - um outro disse e apontou para você. Agora sim, aquilo não era uma recepção de natal. - Se matarmos ele, ganhamos um prêmio!</p><p>- Hooray!</p><p>Definitivamente não.</p><p>Um combate foi iniciado, mas, antes que você pudesse fazer seu primeiro movimento, os garotos já pareciam desanimados, como se a derrota fosse certa. Mesmo depois de tudo, eles ainda não botavam fé em você, e você já está começando a ficar cansado.</p><p>- Cara, esses bichos são impossíveis de derrotar! Eles vão nos matar! Acabou, cara! - Tweek gritou pelo comunicador.</p><p>- Espera um pouco… É natal! Eu sei quem pode ajudar! - exclamou Stan. - Moleque, você tem que rezar pra Cristo!</p><p>- Sim! Sim, é claro! Moleque, você tem que colocar sua fé em Cristo! - Timmy incentivou pelo comunicador. - Você entende? Reze pra Cristo, moleque! É nossa última esperança.</p><p>Era um tanto estranho rezar para Cristo depois de você ter escolhido agnóstico como sua religião, mas isso era South Park, e nada ali fazia sentido, portanto, você não questionou. Com todo o seu coração, você reza para Cristo, com quem você tirou fotos para o Coonstagram há algumas horas (ou dias) atrás.</p><p>- Ele conseguiu! Alguém está vindo! - exclamou Kyle, apontando para cima.</p><p>De repente, lá do céu, brilhando como uma estrela cadente, algo grande e pesado caiu e se espatifou no meio da rua. Obviamente não estava preparado para responder seu chamado. De trás do grande objeto de madeira, que você percebeu ser um trenó, o bom velhinho apareceu, segurando um taco de basebol.</p><p>- Ok, quem foi o arrombado que invocou o Papai Noel do céu? Vocês mataram minha rena!</p><p>Pobre rena.</p><p>- Ei, olha! É o Papai Noel! - o urso apontou.</p><p>- Papai Noel? Ah, não parece meio justo que vocês possam invocar seus amigos. - o esquilo abaixou a cabeça e cruzou os braços minúsculos. - Nós devíamos chamar alguém também! </p><p>- Não se preocupem, pessoal, eu só preciso me sacrificar! - o coelho em cima de um pequeno altar exclamou pouco antes de abrir o próprio corpo com uma faca.</p><p>O chão começou a tremeu e as nuvens a fechar o céu. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, um mal sinal. A terra parecia rachar debaixo de seus pés, embora nenhuma rachadura estivesse à mostra. De repente, um pentagrama iluminou o asfalto, a estrela no centro girando e emanando uma forte luz vermelha. O chão então se abriu e duas crianças foram cuspidas para fora dele, ambos dando de cara no asfalto.</p><p>Você se lembra do rosto do primeiro em cartazes de procurado perto da escola. Não sabia a razão de o estarem procurando, sendo que ele claramente não estava tentando se esconder, mas, a julgar pela forma que ele segurava a mão do garoto loiro com força, mesmo estando jogados no chão, você imagina que eles provavelmente são amigos e gostariam de passar algum tempo sozinhos. Você desconhece a identidade do segundo, um garoto loiro de boina esfarrapada que mais parecia ter saído dos anos 1800, mas lembra vagamente da foto de alguém parecido na estante de troféus da escola. “Quadro de honra” ele dizia, ou algo assim, você não consegue se lembrar perfeitamente. Eles não têm cara de uma ajuda muito boa para o que os bichos da floresta planejavam fazer.</p><p>O moreno levanta-se do chão, puxando o loiro consigo, e arregala os olhos ao olhar ao redor, suas íris vermelhas parando brevemente sobre você.</p><p>- Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira. - ele exclamou numa voz esganiçada. - Um dia. Um dia. Eu peço só um dia pra sair de casa e aproveitar o natal, mas, não, tem bichos encapetados me invocando!</p><p>Você encara seus colegas de soslaio, esperando que alguém lhe explique a situação, mas todos parecem tão confusos quanto você.</p><p>- Ei, pessoal, vejam, é o mini-satã! - um dos bichos apontou. - Ele veio nos dar sua benção com sua presença amaldiçoada!</p><p>- Hooray! - gritaram em uníssono.</p><p>- Com a ajuda dele, podemos ganhar o prêmio que o prefeito ofereceu pela morte dele!</p><p>Agora, aparentemente, eram os animais e o anticristo contra você, seus amigos e o Papai Noel. As coisas não pareciam muito boas pra você.</p><p>Até ficarem piores quando o bom velhinho jogou o taco de basebol de volta no trenó.</p><p>- Ah, não, isso não é problema meu. O Papai Noel está fora.</p><p>Assustados, Mysterion, Human Kite e Toolshed se entreolham com espanto.</p><p>- O que? Papai Noel, você não pode nos abandonar desse jeito! - exclamou Kite.</p><p>- Ah, não, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa, mas eu não me meto com esses dois.</p><p>- São só o Damien e o Pip! Eles não fazem porra nenhuma direito. - Stan protestou, claramente irritado.</p><p>- Nos invocam e depois somos insultados, esse certamente não está sendo o natal que eu tinha esperado. - Pip disse para si mesmo com uma sutil revirada de olhos.</p><p>O moreno grunhiu alto.</p><p>- Pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca, Pip! Você voltou por menos de cinco minutos e ninguém te aguenta mais!</p><p>- Cala a boca você, filho da puta! - Damien se intrometeu, colocando fogo nas roupas de Stan com um estalar de dedos.</p><p>Enquanto Toolshed tentava apagar o fogo em suas roupas, os animais da floresta observavam com um brilho doentio nos olhos.</p><p>- Acabe com eles, mini-satã! - o urso gritou.</p><p>- Nós fomos abençoados com a presença do anticristo! O filho do nosso salvador veio para nos ajudar! - o cervo completou.</p><p>A felicidade na voz deles era irritante e assustadora ao mesmo tempo, de um jeito que você nunca viu antes. Essa batalha com certeza seria algo que faria seus pelos se arrepiarem.</p><p>Até que, de repente, os animais foram atingidos com uma bola de queimado e, um a um, foram sendo nocauteados. </p><p>Após todos estarem no chão, o objeto quicou de volta para as mãos do garoto britânico, que a tomou em mãos como se tivesse orgulho de sua jogada.</p><p>- Sua mira tá melhorando. - elogiou Damien.</p><p>- Obrigado. Eu tenho praticado.</p><p>Você não tem muita certeza se era isso que os animais queriam dizer com “ajuda satânica”, mas com certeza foi uma ajuda para você.</p><p>- Por que? - um dos animais estraçalhados no chão suplicou enquanto tossia. - Você deveria estar do nosso lado!</p><p>Damien resmungou e revirou os olhos.</p><p>- Cara, eu só queria aproveitar o natal com meu namorado em paz. Não pedi pra ninguém me chamar pra uma brincadeira estúpida de faz de conta.</p><p>Você contém uma risada. A ajuda para os animais da floresta acabou sendo sua perdição. Ironicamente, você e o filho de Satã tinham mais inimigos em comum do que parecia à primeira vista.</p><p>Tomando a mão do loiro na sua, Damien faz um gesto com as mãos para abrir um portal debaixo de seus pés, por onde você julga que eles acabarão de volta ao inferno.</p><p>- Espera um minuto! - Mysterion esbravejou. - Vocês não podem simplesmente matar os caras e sair como se tudo estivesse bem! De onde vocês saíram? De onde eles saíram? E o Pip não tava morto?</p><p>O loiro, Pip, você supõe, cobre o sorriso com a mão e respira fundo para recuperar o fôlego.</p><p>- É uma longa história, meu amigo. E, infelizmente, não temos tempo pra isso. O senhor Satã está fazendo uma ótima ceia de natal para comermos todos juntos! Estávamos tentando encontrar algum presente bom para ele quando nos invocaram. Perdão, invocaram o Damien.</p><p>- E o que você tá fazendo aqui? - Kite perguntou.</p><p>Pip deu de ombros.</p><p>- Eu só estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. Estava segurando a mão de Damien e acabei sendo puxado junto.</p><p>Você encara seus colegas de soslaio e eles te encaram de volta. Nenhum de vocês sabia o que fazer. Você simplesmente deu de ombros e deixou que eles tomassem a dianteira.</p><p>- Damien, já que você está aqui, tem como você ajudar a gente? - Mysterion pediu com a voz baixa. - Precisamos muito arrumar essa bagunça! Essa cidade tá um caos!</p><p>Pelo sorriso que se formou nos lábios de Damien, você já deduziu uma resposta negativa em sua cabeça.</p><p>- HA! Como se isso fosse problema meu.</p><p>- Mas, cara, a cidade tá pegando fogo! Você tem que ajudar a gente! - Toolshed esbravejou.</p><p>- Se vira. - ele deu de ombros. - Pip, vambora, não dá pra ficar enrolando, senão o pau come pro nosso lado.</p><p>Aquilo não te afeta muito, pois você já tinha um sentimento de que as coisas acabariam assim. Ao menos eles te pouparam de uma luta e agora você poderia chegar mais rápido na clínica e consertar seu ânus.</p><p>Damien pulou no buraco sem cerimônia e Pip acena para você em despedida antes de pular atrás dele.</p><p>Sem que os outros vejam, você acena de volta.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>